Crow vs the World/Bang Crimson
This is Bang Crimson's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Bang Crimson is a boss in Crow vs the World. She is generally seen as the fourth boss, as the page shows her enemies fourth and she is weak to the Aura Shield. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save her for last if you wanted to. Background A fighter and racer who learned her skills in Lagos, Nigeria. She actually has a grudge with Crow and her sister Houbara for stealing from her house, taking her entire stock of food for a month. She joins up with R.O.S.E to capture Crow to be what she believes to be rightfully detained. Stage Bang Crimson's stage takes place in a mall located near a volcano that eventually leads to the center of the Volcano where you face off Bang Crimson. There are several wire frame bridges with Laval Splotters under them and enemies will keep showing up in certain areas unless the security cameras are destroyed. Enemies Enemies found in Bang Crimson's stage. Mini-Boss: Fire Gene Comes out from a desk lamp that is on the floor and roars, initiating the fight. Fire Gene has unblockable punches that will burn Crow if he manages to hit her, and is often waiting for a window to charge towards her. He will ocasionally send a wall of burning fire towards Crow, who has to use a Reaction Blue command to dodge it. His tie is the weak point. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Bang Crimson, Bang Crimson showcases a couple of flames and then slams her fist into her palm. ---- :Bang Crimson: Well, let's get this show on the road! :Crow: Hang on, I need to ask you a question! :Bang Crimson: It can wait! Green Phase Bang Crimson begins her "green phase" by spinning towards Crow with Red Energy around her. Crow has to use a Reaction Blue command to jump onto her head, knocking her back. After being knocked back, Bang Crimson keeps Crow away through lobbing Red Energy projectiles. By blocking them, Crow can get close to her and attack her until she starts spinning again. The cycle repeats until Crow attacks her in her spinning mode three times, in which she'll go into yellow. Yellow Phase In Bang's yellow phase, she begins slamming the ground, bringing lava spewing out from the ground. These are telegraphed but it's very quick, often requiring a quick slide to narrowly avoid. Bang will then run towards Crow shooting Red Energy projectiles, requiring Crow to keep dodging and jumping over her until Bang begins slamming the ground again. The phase ultimately doesn't end until the ground breaks entirely, sending Crow and Bang on a metal platform just above the lava. Red Phase In Bang's red phase, she begins by trying to tip Crow into the lava by rotating the metal cube. Crow needs to keep herself onto the metal cube while not attacking Bang, as this move will knock them both into the lava. Bang does this three times before creating a Red Energy circle, requiring Crow to use a Reaction Blue attack to attack her. She then tips the metal cube platform, repeating the cycle until Crow hits her three times, which will end the fight. ---- :Crow: Okay, now I can ask you my question. :Bang Crimson: What the hell is it? :Crow: What's up with your name? Who named you "Bang"? :Bang Crimson: It's actually a funny story- Bang Crimson coughs up blood. :Bang Crimson: -I'll probably have to tell you after I pass out. ---- When Bang Crimson is defeated, the lights dim and Crow takes his clothes and earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "Flame Kiss" as a taunt. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Crow vs the World Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Subpages